DC Universe Presents
DC Universe Presents is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :DC Universe Presents #18: 20 Mar 2013 Current Issue :DC Universe Presents #19: 17 Apr 2013 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Final issue is #19. Characters Main Characters *'Deadman' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines DC Universe Presents #19 DC Universe Presents #18 Past Storylines Deadman Issues #1-5. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'DC Universe Presents, vol. 1 featuring Deadman & Challengers of the Unknown' - Collects #1-8. "Ever since he died and became Deadman, Boston Brand has served the deity known as Rama Kushna, inhabiting bodies to complete missions that she dictates. But for the first time, Deadman may have a clue how to gain some control over his "life", as he finds that the souls that he helps are going straight to Hell! The Challengers. Out of time and on the run. Eight survivors of a fiery plane crash, bound by fate and death, are on a desperate mission to uncover the mysteries of the Unknown before the powers that saved their lives, claim them for eternity." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237169 *'DC Universe Presents, vol. 2 featuring Vandal Savage' - Collects #9-12 & 0. "Kass Sage, daughter of Vandal Savage, is an FBI profiler—and when she’s on the trail of a serial killer, she must seek her father’s help to put an end to the killings." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240763 *'DC Universe Presents, vol. 3 featuring Black Lightning and Blue Devil' - Collects #13-19. "Mobster Tobias Whale makes a deal with the demon Nebiros that pits the heroes against the damned souls of Los Angeles. Plus: tales of Starfire and Arsenal!" - History First published in 2011. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Covers: Ryan Sook. Issues #1-5: Deadman Writer: Paul Jenkins. Artist: Bernard Chang. Issues #6-8: Challengers of the Unknown Writer: Dan Didio. Writer/Artist: Jerry Ordway. Issues #9-11: Savage Writer: James Robinson. Artist: Bernard Chang. Issue #12: Kid Flash Writer: Fabian Nicieza. Artist: Jorge Jimenez. Issues #13-16: Black Lightning & Blue Devil Writer: Marc Andreyko. Artist: Robson Rocha. Issue #17: Arsenal Writer: Joe Keatinge. Artist: Ricken. Issue #18: Starfire Writer: Joe Keatinge. Artist: Federico Dallocchio. Issue #19: Beowolf Writer: Tony Bedard. Artist: Jesus Saiz. Publishing History First published in 2011. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 18 Oct 2012 - Andreyko Brings "Black & Blue" to the New 52 * 16 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=38191 DiDio Discusses DC Universe Presents: "Challengers Of The Unknown"] * 03 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/robinson-chang-kass-sage-dcup-120203.html Robinson & Chang Bring New Character to DCU Presents] * 29 Nov 2011 - Dan Didio: Challengers Return Reinforces New DC Approach * 10 Nov 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcu-presents-6-challengers-111110.html Move Over, Deadman- Challengers of the Unknown Take DCUP #6] * 10 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35378 DiDio Takes "Challengers of the Unknown" Into DCU Presents] * 03 Nov 2011 - The Challenge of the Silver Age * 22 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-dc-universe-presents Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: DC Universe Presents] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero